The Guardian meets The Mentalist in drabble
by nic73
Summary: I love Simon Baker's show The Guardian as much as The Mentalist and play homage to both shows by this set of drabbles based on the titles of The Guardian Episodes. There are about 66 of them so hope you stay in for the long haul. And more importantly enjoy them. ps. hate the title but couldn't come up with anything else. Last drabble posted, the collection is complete.
1. Pilot

Lisbon unlocks her door looking forward to a night vegetating on the couch with a dvd and not thinking about the horrific day . The murder had been grizzly and she had listen to Bertram's derision after Jane caused mayhem at the victim's place of work. Peace and quite was her heaven right now.

A noise from the kitchen brings her gun swiftly in to her hand. She moves quietly, heart pounding, breathing heavy. As she prepares to kick the door hard a familiar voice sounds in her ears.

"Ow"

"Jane"

"Burnt my fingers, your pilot light's not working. Take out?"


	2. Pilot Rerun

**Had this second idea for pilot so thought why not!**

"Look Lisbon no hands"

Lisbon eyes widen in terror, she gives him a swipe on the arm'

"Stop messing about."

Jane puts his hands back on the controls, Lisbon closes her eyes in relief. Not for the first time during this flight she asks herself

'Why did Rigsby buy Jane a flying lesson for his birthday and why did she EVER agree to come along. Why can't she just say no to the man'

Her stomach flips once more from a sudden dip and Jane grins at her, she knows that the answer to that question will have to wait.


	3. Paternity

**Thanks to all who have reviewed they made my day!**

Jane is lost in thought as they leave the house.

"It might have helped the man if you'd just told him."

"Told him what Lisbon?"

"That you'd also lost a child. He asked you directly and you lied to him."

"He didn't ask me directly, and I didn't lie. He asked if I knew what it was like to be a father one minute, and then it's gone."

"Don't you fit that bill?"

"No"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Jane stops and turn abruptly

"Fathers' protect their children. They don't put their children in danger. I wasn't a real father."


	4. Lolita

**Thank you for your reviews and especially Jane Doe51 for helping me make Paternity better and Sue Shay for pointing out my horrific punctuation mistakes. **

"Come on Jane you said you would watch anything I chose."

"Well I didn't know you were going to choose Lolita."

"What's wrong with it? I even chose the original version."

"I don't like it."

" Since when as that been a criteria? I watched Buster Keaton last week. You promised if I went along with your scheme that I could choose anything. It's not like you to make such a fuss."

"I-I-It was the film Angela and I were watching when she told me she was pregnant. Charlotte is a related name.

"Sleepless in Seattle it is then"

"Popcorn Lisbon?"


	5. The Men from the Boys

A loud roar brings Lisbon to her office window overlooking the bullpen. Jane has brought down his remote control helicopter and has fashioned some kind of a hook with a cup on the end. He, along with Rigsby and Cho have a competition going as to who can drop the most jelly babies into a bucket. Rigsby seems to have made a direct hit. Lisbon watches as Jane deftly manouvers the helicopter and all the sweets drop in to the bucket.

"Boys!"

Her phone rings.

"Everyone up we have a murder."

Helicopter abandoned, mood sobered, guns collected, game face on.


	6. Indian Summer

**Thank you for all who are reading my drabbles whether you review or not, much appreciated and hope you are enjoying them. Big shout for my faithful Mossib SueShay Janebiotch Jane Doe51**

"Jane how can you wear you're jacket and vest?"

"Are you trying to strip me woman?"

Lisbon gives a small smile,

"Haha. You're drinking hot tea as well."

"Why wouldn't I? It's November, the beginning of winter, brrrrrrrr."

Jane acts a shiver to prove his point.

"It's eighty five degrees, the air conditioning is off for the season, 'idiots at be' haven't turned the heating off and you're not breaking a sweat."

Jane looks at her as if it is all new information to him,

He moves close to her ear, his breath cools her neck, Lisbon shivers,

"You're welcome"


	7. Feeding Frenzy

Lisbon's finished interviewing the witness and is searching for Jane who became bored and left. She spies him throwing something in to a pond in the grounds. Sometimes it surprises her how tired he looks. She moves up beside him.

"Jane stop throwing things in the pond, it's time to go."

"I'm feeding them bread Lisbon."

She looks down as he drops a piece and marvels as a large group of fish attack it ferociously.

"Wow glad I'm not that piece of bread"

"At least it's quick. Let me tell you Lisbon a slow death is painfully tiresome, believe me."


	8. Heart

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers.**

Lisbon doesn't bother with the light as she flops down in her office chair and starts to remove her shoes.

"Date didn't go well?"

Lisbon jumps. Jane swings his legs around and sits up.

"Jane you nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

"Oh just a change of sleeping arrangements. Want to talk about it?"

"No. Yes"

"Come sit down"

Jane pats the cushion

"I'm never dating again."

"Yes you will"

"No I won't"

"Okay"

"Did he bite his nails?"

"Yes"

"I promise, you'll find someone one day who owns your heart"

"You think?"

"I'm certain"


	9. The Funnies

"Ow"

"What happened Lisbon?"

Lisbon is rubbing her elbow.

"I banged my funny bone."

"Let me rub it for you?"

"No need"

**funniesfunniesfunniesfunniesfunniesfunniesfunniesf unniesfunniesfunnies**

Charlotte runs to him rubbing her elbow and crying.

"What happened Sweetheart? Did you hit your funny bone?"

"What's my funny bone?"

"You're elbow."

Charlotte looks puzzled, tears forgotten.

"I don't think I have one because it made me cry not laugh"

"Let me rub it and see if I can find it."

As Jane rubs, Charlotte begins to laugh, as it tickles

"There it is I knew I would find it."

"Thank you Daddy. I love you."


	10. Loyalties

Lisbon is staring at the ceiling, the events of the day, the choice before her, robbing her sleep. Much as she would love to blame Jane for the position she's in, she, alone chose to follow him down his murky path. She had known from the beginning he would do anything to catch Red John, she just had no understanding how big that 'anything' would become, she had been naïve to think that she could and would stop him. Now she had broken laws, moral and criminal, she could end it now. She could tell Bertram everything. But she won't!


	11. Home

There is his house in Malibu, He emptied it of their possession now there is a cheap mattress underneath their blood. A place to go to boost his desire for revenge.

His motel room that he has on a long term lease, devoid of any personal decoration, serves a purpose - a place to hold his clothes and rest his head.

The Attic and his make shift bed. He is spending more and more time there as he narrows down his list of suspects.

A home needs his family, Jane considers himself homeless - except for a couch...a bullpen...a friend.


	12. Causality

**Thank you for all your lovely reivews. They are so appreciated and I love hearing your thuoghts on the things I portray.**

Lisbon turn off the dvd. She is introducing Jane to a new series she has found called The Guardian, they just had an twelve episode weekend feast.

"Causality? Who uses Causality? I wonder if it is even a word."

"Definitely a word Lisbon. Causality is about cause and effect. Anything that affects an effect is a factor of that effect. A direct factor is a factor that affects an effect directly, that is, without any intervening factors. Any questions?

"Cause and effect uh? Like when you act pompous I hit you on the arm?"

"Exactly!" OW!"

"Thanks Jane lesson learned."


	13. Privilege

**Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**Privilege - A ****privilege** is a special entitlement

Patrick

Today you celebrate eleven years with the CBI, I hope it's a suitable celebration. I expect a glass raised to me in thankfulness for the grace I have shown you. It's because of me that you have this pesky job that is a more suitable use of your gifts. I have given you co-workers and friends, one, I know, has grown dear to you. Each breath you take is mine. Each heartbeat beats for me. Feel the warmth of the sun Patrick - you glow in the sun. Enjoy this day, enjoy this sunset. It's there and then it's gone.


	14. Family

This is only the second time that Jane has been here. Neither one has been by his own volition. The first time Danny had requested to see the graves of his sister and niece. It was sobering to be back and his feet felt heavy as he crossed the grass, he used Danny's presence to propel him forward. They talked about life after death and guilt as he stared at his family, reduced to words on pieces of stone.

Now he's back, Red John has sent him, it still doesn't bring comfort. His precious family gone, he hears his name...


	15. In Locus Parents

**So good to have the alerts back.**

"You called Lisbon?"

"These two were found at the crime scene but the authorities are delayed and we had to bring them back here as they were causing havoc"

"So now they're causing havoc here?"

"No."

Jane gives her a knowing look, Lisbon's shoulders slump.

"Yes. Can you help me?"

"Of course Lisbon. You want me to hypnotize them?"

"No. Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure we can look after them without that."

"We? I'm not staying."

"Okay but take them one moment."

"Lisbon? Where are you going?"

"Witness to interview"

"Come back"

That's how Jane got stuck holding the geese.


	16. Solidarity

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. They make my day and spur me on to the next. **

He can pick out a killer a mile away and he is fun to have around with his magic tricks - Rigsby

It's sad how he lost his family and he has a fascinating array of talents but I still think he's little bit psychic - Van Pelt

He annoys people constantly, he's not afraid of anyone but I'm happy to go along with his plots to catch the bad guy because we catch the bad guys - Cho

He hides things and lies to us, that's okay but he'd better be good to Lisbon at the end , that's what counts! - Her Team.


	17. The Divide

**Thanks as always for your reviews and coming along. My daughter arrives tomorrow, visiting for two weeks so updates to my stories will be slower in coming. I will try to get a drabble out a day though. **

It's been a long night. They'd barely finished for the day, when they were called out again. Lisbon left her steaming coffee on the kitchen counter. On the way back to headquarters she and Jane stop in at the bagel shop for breakfast.

"Aw Lisbon don't just get the assorted box."

"It's cheaper"

It's not cost effective if we throw half away."

"What?"

"You always take the one Rigsby likes and no-one likes the 'everything' one. What's with that?"

"Okay, you choose"

Jane quickly has a dozen bagels. They're pounced on by vultures and in an instant all are gone.


	18. Mothers of the disappeared

She always hates this day. The days leading up to it and the days beyond. The days before bring back memories when they laughed together, their shopping trip, the film they watched. All the things that they did for the last time. The days after are filled with the pain of grief, funeral and good intentions. This day brings back the horror of revelation, 'sorry for your loss'. This day is always spent here, sharing in pain and remembrance, supporting, loving and wishing. Wishing she could hold her and tell her she's proud of her daughter and always will be.


	19. Lawyers guns and money

"You think you're so clever Mr. Jane"

Jane puts his hands up at the sight of the gun.

"Just doing my job Mr. Cash"

"Perhaps you should stop doing it so well, it could get you killed one day."

"Probably, but not today"

The door crashes open

"Put the gun down Mr...

The sound of the gun going off stops Lisbon. Jane hits the floor, Cash drops the gun, raising his hands.

Lisbon sits in front of the lawyer

"I-I-I-I don't understand"

"Patrick Jane named you his sole beneficiary and this note.

Tears fall for words said far too late.


	20. Shelter

**Thank you to my faithful reviewers, you make my day.**

The rain heavens suddenly open as they approach the crime scene. Jane's moving in his seat as Lisbon tries to see through the deluge. She steps out of the car and almost bumps in to Jane, he places his jacket on her head.

"Jane you need this."

"I'm fine Lisbon."

He spreads his arms out and lifts his face in to the rain.

Children are always difficult cases. Jane's settles on Lisbon's couch as she finishes up her reports. The rhythm of the keys and Lisbon's breathing soon as Jane asleep. Lisbon smiles as she sees his face finally relax.


	21. Chinese Wall

"Cho, Jane is up to something. He's being very secretive and when I ask him about it, he runs away, I mean literally runs away."

Cho stopped himself from smiling. He'd witnessed one of those moments yesterday. Despite Jane's best efforts to avoid Lisbon, she managed to catch him in the hall. As she grilled him for answers of what was in the bag he looked desperately at Cho for assistance. Cho heard the distant ping of the elevator and Jane took off and successfully reached it in time to disappear.

Their birthday plans for Lisbon are still a secret.


	22. The Beginning

**We are at the end of season 1. Thanks to everyone who has stayed the course, I hope you have enjoyed it. A big thanks to those who have reviewed and encouraged. **

For ten years he's been all about revenge!

_Red John Red John Red John_

His wife and daughter dead!

_Red John Red John Red John_

He's broken moral and criminal laws, he's killed!

_Red John Red John Red John_

Shut up in his thinking room, studying, hiding!

_Red John Red John Red John_

She comes pleading, for help, for answers, to share secrets.

_Lisbon Lisbon Lisbon_

She argues, supports, delivers, forgives!

_Lisbon Lisbon Lisbon_

His boss, colleague, partner, friend, confidant, to be protected, kept alive.

_Lisbon Lisbon Lisbon_

He begins to question lines he'll cross. Is it better or worse.


	23. Testimony

"And what happened next Agent?"

She looks down at her hands and then across at Jane. He gives her a slight nod.

"Jane was standing over a man who was tied to a table, he had a knife in his hand."

"Was the man alive?"

"Just barely. He'd been cut open and was bleeding out. I told Jane to drop the knife, which he did and he raised his hands up. I arrested him."

"Did he say anything?"

"He said I did it, I got him."

She didn't mention the tears, the desperate hug, the whispered 'I'm sorry. the breaking hearts.


	24. Monster

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I have tomorrows written and I hope I can post it from my phone as I will be away from home. Fingers crossed.**

The hunt is over. The time is here. He just has to wait and he will come. This is it.

He thinks he has the upper hand. He thinks the game is almost won. I 'm ready.

The solitary place. The instruments of torture, the handcuffs, the taser, the knife.

There's no gag, no silence, His cries will fill this room, fill my mind, beautiful memories.

I can't sit - I pace. Adrenalin is a curse. The hours, the minutes, the seconds tick by.

A noise. A door opening. A flash of electricity, A body crumples to the earth.

The Monster wins!


	25. The Dead

The funeral had been fittingly solemn. Respects were made but no tears shed. Stoic and strong was the order of the day. The recriminations were still being felt, by everyone but especially by Theresa Lisbon. Why? Because her consultant just won't let it go.

"Where was your care and attention? I trusted you and you let me down."

Lisbon shrugs

"I'm going to see Bertram. I don't think I can trust you with my safety anymore."

"It's your fault."

Jane points to himself,

"My fault?"

"If you'd cracked the case sooner I'd have been back in time to water it."

**a/n thought it was time for something a little lighter despite the gloomy title.**


	26. The Next Life

He keeps his old house empty but for a mattress and a smiley face.

His home was once filled with laughter

He lays down beneath the symbol that represents the death of his wife and child.

His bed was once filled with love

He shuts himself up in the attic of the CBI thinking, studying, planning and finding refuge.

His life was once played on a stage filled with adoring fans

He's filled his days with murderers, death and Red John

His days were once filled with hope, light and family

He hopes for a next life after Red John


	27. Assuming the position

**Thank you for your reviews, as always love receiving them.**

"Jane what are you going to do?"

"You know what I plan to do Lisbon?"

"What makes you think he'll be alone, that he'll let you near him?"

"Because he thinks he'll win.

"What about if he get's you with his taser and you're helpless on the floor."

"I'll..."

Jane feels pain shoot through him and his legs give way. Cho is there and he quickly finds himself handcuffed to a chair with the door locked and Rigsby assuming the position of protector, Lisbon looking over him smiling.

"Now Jane revise your plan so we all get Red John."


	28. The living

I sit in the park, the sun is hot and lights up the world. Little children running and laughing. Fathers pushing their little ones on the swing, catching them on the slide, throwing a football.

Questioned a witness today at a school. Caught sight of a girl with golden curls, she was playing the piano, we looked at one another. Her face broke in to a beautiful smile with laughing eyes.

A couple with eyes only for one another, intimate conversation, a shared joke, snatched kisses, holding hands.

"Sometimes I wonder why everyone else gets to live a normal life".


	29. Innocent

**Thank you for your reviews and especially guest as i was unable to reply personally. **

Lisbon slams the phone down, she enters the bullpen spying the empty couch.

"Has anyone seen Jane?"

The agents exchange glances as they recognise the tone and wonder what Jane has done now. Their curiosity is about to be sated as Jane walks up behind Lisbon.

"Tell him I want to talk to him when he finally shows up."

Jane stops on hearing Lisbon and doing a 360 he begins to walks away. Lisbon turns at their interest.

"Jane, my office!"

Jane opens his arms.

"I'm innocent it wasn't my fault he provoked..."

"Jane I don't want to hear it!"


	30. The Neighbourhood

It's a rich neighbourhood. The homes are far too big for the number of people that inhabit them. Each one a monstrosity of opulence, a place to show off their wealth. They feel their money protects them, no one dares intrude and destroy their privileged lives. They go about their days in a cocoon of velvet and silk.

Tonight I will blow their smug lives apart. Violence and death will echo through luxurious rooms. Blood red will obliterate their peace. A woman, a child, a fraud will teach them that it's all an illusion. No one is beyond my touch.


	31. The Dark

She wakes up with a start.

Perspiration drenching her.

Heartbeat pounding in her ears.

It's all been a dream.

She hasn't been taken by Red John

She's not on a cold cement floor.

Her hands and feet are not bound.

A knife isn't cutting into her skin.

Her blood isn't seeping into her clothes.

A scream isn't tearing from her throat.

Red John isn't laughing in her ear.

He isn't soaking his finger with her blood.

A smiley face isn't being drawn on the wall.

Jane hasn't found her mangled body.

She switches on the light...

Chasing away the dark


	32. Sacrifice

"Jane be quiet."

"But..."

"Shhhhh!"

"Lisbon that's not fair, I..."

"Jane I'll cut your tongue out"

"Ow. Now that's just being mean, I.."

"Jane I'm promise if you don't stop talking I'll take drastic action."

"But.."

"Jane"

"I.."

"I swear."

"Ouch"

"I warned you. Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not staying here to be assaulted."

"Jane all you have to do is be quiet."

"I don't want to be quiet."

"You've made that perfectly clear. Shh"

"But.."

"Jane it's for one minute. Is that too much of a sacrifice?"

"No"

"Good!"

"Lisbon, I..."

"Jane be quiet!"

"But..."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"


	33. No Good Deed

"Jane can I see you in my office?"

"No"

"Jane in my office now."

Jane settles down in the chair in front of her desk.

"What's this about?"

"You know what this is about"

"No I don't"

"Someone sent Bertram a giant teddy bear for his birthday. Had it delivered to his office. He knows it was you."

"He doesn't know Lisbon, he suspects and it wasn't me, and why are we having this conversation?"

"Because I told him that I would."

"So I can leave?"

"Yes."

He stops at the door and smiles,

"By the way Lisbon, nice work."


	34. You Belong to Me

**Thank you for all your reviews, you keep me smiling.**

Lisbon stands absolutely still as she spies Jane on her couch in her office with a very familiar object on his lap. Her stomach plummets to the floor.

"Where...How...What are you doing with Jason?"

Jane's eyes light up

"It even has a name, how delightful Lisbon.

Lisbon realizes her mistake and grits her teeth.

"You have no right going through my things, now give it to me."

"Now where would be the fun in that. You belong to me now Lisbon and I expect to get what I want."

"You think?"

"Play fair, put the gun down."

"Thank you Jane."


	35. Ambition

Can I keep him close and safe? Can I gain his trust, that he won't go off on his own? Can I capture Red John and he still be alive?

Can I keep her close and safe? Can I protect her, is she in greater danger with me or without me? Can I get Red John before he gets her?

Which do I want the most? To break him or to kill him. Which will be more fun? His disintegration from afar or his painful death up close. Which blood should I have pink or blue?

Eenny meany miny mo.


	36. Understand Your Man

Have you seen the old westerns where they have cases of nitroglycerin, an explosive unstable liquid, they treat carefully because when it explodes everything and everyone around it is destroyed.

Have you seen Jane on a Red John case, he's something to behold. His instability is fueled by desperation, anger, grief, pain and hate but he'll be just as deadly to those around him, if and when...

Have you seen Patrick on a Red John case it's beautiful! He's perfectly controlled - controlled by me. When he explodes it'll be because I pushed the detonator, I know what makes him tick.


	37. Where you are

A puzzled look crosses Jane's face.

"Why Lisbon?"

"Because you lie to me, I can't trust you, you're reckless, you want revenge."

"But don't you need to go in there and help capture Red John?"

"I'm fine waiting out here."

"I need the restroom."

"You don't you went before we left."

"I drink lots of tea Lisbon."

"You're not going."

"You can't deny me my basic rights."

"Yes I can, cops do it all the time, besides there isn't a restroom around here"

"There's plenty of trees."

"You're a big boy Jane hold it in, you're staying handcuffed to me."


	38. The Weight

What an awful crime scene. When Red John announced he was going to start killing again he didn't say they were going to be more bloodied, more frenzied, more sickening. Each one takes a little more from Jane. His step is that little bit slower, his shoulders droop that little bit lower. He seems that little bit older, each one strips his soul that little bit more. Each death wraps itself around his conscience squeezing the life force out of him. I try to tell him that it's not his fault but guilt presses down on him heavy and unrelenting.


	39. The Intersection

There are so many paths in life to choose. A path filled with light, you know where you're going, can see the way so clearly. Yea, sometimes there are corners that hold surprises but you know they're coming and you're prepared.

A path filled with danger. Twisty turns with steep drops on either side. Each step taken calculated and measured to avoid the fall that threatens.

A path that's long and straight, with no scenery, nothing to bring joy to the heart, excitement to the soul.

The path I've chosen? I follow Patrick Jane, the most dangerous path of all.


	40. My aim is true

**Thank you everyone for your reviews my regulars who keep me going and the new ones who it was lovely to hear from. They all me a lot to me.**

It's taken Lisbon a long time to find a place where Jane's uncomfortable, doing an activity he's not good at, but the Thanksgiving Day CBI inter-departmental Football competition has Jane reduced to human levels. She's not ashamed of the satisfaction she receives from his struggles.

"I don't want to be here Lisbon."

"Rigsby had to pull out and there's no-one left. Now run down field and be ready to catch the ball."

"How will it find me?"

"Van Pelt's good, it'll be there. Don't let Haffner's lot catch you."

"They look like they want to hurt me."

"They probably do."


	41. Back in the ring

**Your reviews yesterday officially made yesterday's drabble the most popular of the series. Apparently the idea of Jane being pummeled on the football field is irresistable. Thank you I loved learning of new readers. I hope you enjoy this one.**

The last time Jane had done this it had ended badly. He'd never saw himself ever doing it again but here he is. He's on high alert as he waits. His leg is twitching nervously and his hands are sweating. He resists the urge to wipe them down his very expensive rented suit, if she found out she would kill him, and that guy with the camera is sure to pick it up. It would put an end to his plans for the rest of the evening when they were finally alone watching the video evidence of their wedding day.


	42. What it means to you

**sorry this is late. problems with posting. I thought it was going to have to wait until tomorrow. **

Lisbon can't believe it's over. Jane is safe and free. He isn't a murderer. she didn't have to arrest him. He didn't do anything too stupid.

Yes he hid a vital piece of information from her. Yes he went off on his own. Yes he set a trap for Red John. Yes he caught him. But he didn't kill him.

They were frantically trying to find Jane when a text came through. There was an address and the words 'Stop Me'

They found Jane with a knife and arrested Red John.

"Why didn't you kill him Jane?"

"For you Lisbon."


	43. Burton and Ernie

**This one has been the most challenging yet. I hope you like what I came up with.**

"Daddy it's time, hurry."

"I'm coming. Here's you're drink."

Jane places himself next to his daughter and she snuggled in close. This is a tradition that he's happy to take part in at the end of a busy day. They used to watch all sorts of things together, nature programs, Disney films cartoons, but since he told her a story about her two favourite 'uncles' it is the same show every night.

When it's finished she crawls on to his lap.

"Daddy now tell me a story about Uncle Burt and Uncle Ernie."

Cho and Rigsby may never forgive him.


	44. Sensitive Jackals

Lisbon slams down the phone after the fourth call she's received in the past half hour, complaining about Jane's behaviour.

"He's going to be the death of me. Why does he cause trouble wherever he goes, whatever he undertakes. He can't do the simplest things without supervision.

Her phone sings the arrival of a text:

'Come see what they're complaining about.'

plus a photo

She breaks in to a smile.

"Who cares about the neighbours, if they can't put up with a 'few' balloons and a banner on my birthday...

She opens the door to Jane holding a glass

"Cheers."


	45. All the rage

Author's notes: This is based on an idea I had in my last posted chapter of pink envelopes. I thought I would see how it turned out in drabble form.

My computer died yesterday so I'vewrote this and posted it from my phone. This will be slow going for my longer chapters of my stories so bear with me.

Finally this chapter signals the end of season 2. A big thank you to everyone who is sticking with me. especially mosdib, JaneDoe51, Sueshay and I dream of scotty who sustain me with their constant reviews.

ps. not able to change text style except add capitals.

ALL THE RAGE

A pain in his foot, he picks up the offending tea-cup, it's Charlotte's. He wonders how it managed to avoid his Mother-in-law's incessant cleaning. Images of their last tea party together twist his heart as the reality of no more tea parties tear at his soul. Anger suddenly flares through him and he throws it across the room, hitting a photo and cracking the glass. H e hurls it to the floor, the shattering glass matches his soul, his heart, his sanity. He throws another photo, then another, then knickknacks then furniture. Soon everything is in pieces, everything non-repairable, including Patrick Jane.

Author's notes: I can't believe it worked. Phones are so clever.


	46. Carnival

She is surprised when he called on her. She came to have a fun day of cotton candy, ferris wheel, clowns and elephants. A day to forget, a day to heal.. She was trying to win her niece a teddy bear when it started to rain, she ducked inside the nearest tent. It was full, a young boy at center stage held their attention. His green eyes settled on her and he tells the world about her pain, her loss. He imparts a message: that he loved her, missed her and he was waiting. The 'Boy Wonder' heals her heart.


	47. Big Coal

It takes time to make a diamond. Time and patience. It starts out an ugly black piece of carbon but then years and years of pressure turn it into the strongest mineral known to man and beautiful.

So don't be mad at me Patrick or impatient. Your refining process maybe painful and torturous. Sacrifices had to be made but trust me. one day, you will look back on all of this and thank me. Your soul was once as black as coal as you cheated and manipulated. It's all worth it. you're beginning to sparkle and shine, you're becoming beautiful.


	48. Cthe Line

First in line is Dr. Miller. It was nice of her to put you back together and I've a lot to be grateful for, so I'll make it quick.  
Madeline Hightower is as much for me. She should have been dead long ago.  
Sam next I think. has it been nice connecting with your childhood. You ignored them for so long.  
Grace was such a help to me, however unwittingly and I will feel a little sad as the knife cuts.  
Finally the big prize, she'll be beautiful. You'll feel better once it's over. Fear fulfilled can finally bring peace. 


	49. The Father Daughter dance

He remembers her looking so cute in her little mermaid pajamas. As she stands on his feet her furry slippers tickle his bare toes. As 'a whole new world'blares through the speakers they move together as one. She giggles desperately tries to stay on his moving feet. He closes his eyes...

...and imagines her face glowing with excitement The dress flowing making his heart skip a beat at how grown up she's become. He turns on the music and takes her by the hand. Together they sweep around the room before handing her to her date for her prom 


	50. Shame

Lisbon is fuming, it's plain for everyone to see. The security men don't bother trying idle chichat as she unloads herself of all things metal to gain access to the building. They whisper to one another as she leaves. As she travels up the elevator and walks the halls of the CBI everyone is asking each other the question that VanPelt finally vocalise's at a level that can be heard

"What's Jane done now.?"

Only one man's brave enough to go near her.

"Jane have you no shame daring to show your face."  
"What have I done?"

"Stop smiling Jane"


	51. Let's spend the night together

"Lisbon what are you doing tonight?"

Lisbon looks up to find Jane standing in the doorway in a tuxedo. She couldn't help but notice how good he looks.

"Nothing as exciting as you."

"Meh. I'm just hob knobbing with the rich and famous. Come along with me?"

"You must be kidding. I don't need the hassle of the trouble you'll cause."

"Scouts honour, I'll be on my best behaviour."

From behind his batck he produces a dress

Jane gives a low whistle as Lisbon emerges and offers his arm

"The night is ours. You do have a gun just incase?"


	52. Hazel Park

Just a silly little thing today.

"Lisbon!"

"Yes Jane"

Jane stops short at Lisbon's tone and posture.

"Something's afoot Lisbon."

Jane recognises Lisbon's 'innocent but I'm not really innocent' look. He wags his finger at her.

"I'm being played somehow. If you think I"m going along with it - you're very much mistaken."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I received a call from Bertram saying he needed to see you in his office right away. So why are you still here?"

"Ah Mr. Jane I want you to meet my Mother-in-law Hazel Park. She's a big fan of yours, you're taking her out for dinner."


	53. Believe

They rush the building with their guns drawn. It's just the four of them she didn't want anyone else involved. Everything seems quiet - too quiet. Despite the fear of what she may find, because she doubts it's going to be good, she gives the order to go without hesitation. Relief hits her like a ton of bricks when she sees blonde curls still standing, at least he's still alive. By his feet is a body she can smell the blood. He drops the gun and puts his hands up.

"Believe me I tried Lisbon, for you I tried, I'm sorry."


	54. Let God sort it out

"Agent Lisbon how good to see you. Just in time to stop your boyfriend from doing something stupid."

Lisbon ignores the remark, advancing slowly towards the two men.

"Jane put the gun down"

"I can't Lisbon."

"Looks like you're going to have to shoot him. How delicious."

"Jane give me the gun. we have him. He'll pay, I promise."

Jane is unmoving.

"Come on Jane, don't make me do this."

"This is better than I dared hope."

A shot rings out.

Jane looks at Lisbon in disbelief.

"He moved, he was going for your gun. I had to shoot him."


	55. swimming

The beginner throws aside the inflatable wings that have kept him afloat

Patrick Jane removes the wedding ring from his finger

The beginner makes his way to the side of the pool.

Patrick Jane pulls up into the parking space.

The beginner sets himself: body crouched, toes hang over the water

Patrick Jane with flowers in hand stands before the door.

The beginner takes a deep breath.

Patrick Jane takes a deep breath

The beginner pushes himself off the edge diving into the water

Patrick Jane rings the door bell moving his lips into a smile.

"Yes I can swim!"


	56. Legacy

It's been a long day of meetings and reports. She looks at the couch she brought with her when she moved into Wainwright's office. Nobody's sat on it yet. It's as if everyone is waiting until she can bring herself to use it. Today must be the day. She sinks into the leather, feeling it's softness beneath her. She leans back and closes her eyes, she smiles. His scent is still there as if he's embedded himself in the fabric, she can imagine him next to her sipping his cup of tea. One painful year has passed silent tears fall.


	57. Beautiful blue mystic

In my job I meet lots of handsome men and so was blase about meeting him, despite the enthusiasm shown by my boss, when he insisted I should have him on my show so he can demonstrate his talents. The promotional photos didn't do him justice, the realty is just stunning. Meeting him took my breath away. An expensive blue suit and a dazzling smile. Everyone believes each word that spills from those gorgeous lips. My boss won't be pleased, he doesn't like being disparaged. Patrick Jane is beautiful but he's in trouble! Wonder if his powers will save him.

**Authors notes: The final ten to come! Thanks to everyone reviewing and a eespecially to the guests that I can't thank personally. **


	58. Amends

"This time you were really stupid. This time you went to far. You better not have that smug look on your face and act as if nothing has happened. Or even worse telling me that it's nothing, that we got the culprit and that's what counts. You better tell me you're sorry and look like you mean it. You better sit on that brown couch of yours and not move an inch unless you're with me or better still in my office then you absolutely can't slip out. But first you better open your eyes and come back to me."


	59. All is mended

**Author's notes: I would like to thank guest for their reviews and apologise that I made Iit seem that Jane was dead in the 'Amends', in my head he was in a coma. I hope that makes you feel better. **

I noticed a tiny hole in my shirt sleeve. I was about to sew it up but. then we caught a case. The next time I put it on I saw it again and this time it was bigger but it's the only clean one I've left. I pull it out the next time and the hole is too big to fix and I have to throw it out. Too bad it was my favourite. Lisbon's not like that. I lie, I leave, I take a lover, thankfully, there seems no hole too big for Lisbon to mend and forgive.


	60. Without consent

How did this happen? I've guarded my heart successfully for years. It's suppose to stay cold and empty, uninterested in feeling again, in hurting again. It knows it's safer that way. A certain somebody was definitely (and I gave the instruction most clearly and emphatically) not to have access to it. In no way, shape, or form was this person to be allowed anywhere in the vicinity and yet I find I've been disobeyed. My heart is putting forward excuses of the perpetrator slipping in behind a smoke screen unawares. Now I'm stuck feeling happy, whole once more and scared.


	61. Sparkle

He would never admit it to anyone but sometimes he wonders what he is doing with his life. This chase that absorbs almost his every waking thought, action, and feeling. His dreams of vengeance used to be vivid and exciting. His heart pounding as he thrust the blade into the vile flesh, beautiful songs of anguish filling his ears, the floor sparkling ruby red as he paints it with blood.

Now the colours are subdued, the cries muffled, the cutting perfunctory. His feelings in conflict, his body tired, his thoughts jumbled. Sometimes he almost wants out, wants peace, wants life.


	62. The watchers

He sees him working the crime scene, getting close to the body of the child, smelling the blood. He notices when Lisbon touches his arm to check he's okay.

She sees him stop at the fruit store where he purchases some oranges and an apple. No doubt to re-enforce his position as the teacher's pet.

He sees the two of them tucked up in her office having a cosy chat at the day's end.

She sees Jane enter his sanctuary, lay down on the bed, and pull out a Red John file.

He receives their reports, it'll soon be time.


	63. The Bachelor Party

The man wakes up cold, stripped down to his underwear, hands stretched up above him attached to a hook hanging down from the ceiling. His wrists are encased in handcuffs, his toes barely touching the floor. He struggles to remember what happened, his head's throbbing, his body aching. All that's before him is darkness. He shouts to grab someone's attention. He jumps when there's a reply.

"Good evening."

He recognises the voice and knows that it's the end.

"Thank you for helping me celebrate my last night of freedom"

A dim lightbulb"s switched on and before him is Patrick Jane.


	64. Remember

Patrick Jane claims he never attended school, but that's not true. He was enrolled in school, every time they took him into care. Usually for a few days, and he was happy to leave, except for a time in 5th grade. He went for almost a whole term while his dad recovered in hospital. Being the new carnie kid in school he was seen as easy meat by many. But there was a girl; Her smile would light his world, her touch heal his wounds, memories of a first kiss. He remembers it all as she lies under a smiley face.


	65. The Vote

That's definitely another one, Jane thinks to himself, entering the CBI kitchen. As he made his way through the building, people have given him funny looks, and one or two even snickered. If he hadn't been in a hurry for his tea, he would have investigated. With cup in hand, he makes a bee-line for his couch. As he enters the bullpen Rigsby abruptly ends his conversation.

"Out with it Rigsby. What's going on? You may as well tell me."

"Er... you and Lisbon topped a poll."

"Oooo what poll?"

" The couple most likely to...

Jane beams

"Lisbon!"

"Jane No."


	66. Blood in, Blood out

**Author's notes: This is the next to last drabble. This has been so much fun for me and I hope it has for you. I really appreciate you sticking with me to the end. A special mention to my regular reviewers, who have been so kind, kept me going and brightened my day: Mossib Jane Doe51, SueShay and IdreamofScotty, I couldn't have done it without you.**

**I would love to hear what your favourites are. My absolute favourite is The Dark - also a favourite episode of mine. I love 'The Funnies', along with 'Testimony' and' My aim is true'. **

It was blood that brought him into the CBI, his wife's and daughter's. The images of their violated bodies never leaves him. It drives him through each set back, each difficult decision, each look of betrayal. Looking in the mirror he sees the price he's paid along the way.

It's blood that will take him out of the CBI. Red John's. His dreams are filled with knives cutting flesh and cries of anguish. Soon his dreams will be fulfilled. Red John's at his mercy.

Lisbon's face flashes before him, realisation hits him, a longing awakens and he drops the knife.


	67. Blood in, Blood out revisited

**Author's notes: A surprise I know, but Miss Peg gave me this alternate idea of presenting this drabble. I just had to use it.  
**

This isn't how he expected to live his life: visiting crime scenes, looking at dead people, chasing killers.

But blood brought him here, his wife's and daughter's, killed brutally, so much blood, killed by Red John!

His love taken away, his life dark and full of nightmares, his life an existence

This is how his life will end: Prison or death.

But blood will take him out: his vengeance fulfilled, payment exacted, so much blood as he kills Red John.

His will taken away, an image in his mind, of dark hair, a new life, peace. He drops the knife.


	68. Antartica

**Author's notes: Here we are at the very last one. I have loved doing these. Jane and Nick together is heaven. I will be back so keep a watch out and I** **hope you will give the new drabbles a try. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

The room's calling him again. He sits on the couch and his leg shakes up and down. He stands up, pacing back and forth. He tries a cup of tea, inhales the aroma and takes a sip, it doesn't taste right and pours it down the sink. He sits back on the couch and his leg shakes.  
He gives in. He bounces on his feet, as if to help the elevator descend to the basement. The freezing temperature hits him as he opens the morgue door. He stares at the body on the table. It's true. Red John is dead!


	69. Reunion

**Authors notes: A guest reviewer very kindly pointed out to me that I had missed out Season 1 Episode 2. At least it has the perfect title. So welcome to everyone to the The Guardian - Mentalist drabble reunion**

Jane waits patiently as the barred gates slowly unlock and slide apart. Feet echo in the hallway as he's led into a room furnished just with two chairs and a table. Prison holds no fear for him, in fact he fully expected to end up here one day - or dead, but fortune was on his side. He got rid of his nemesis and now he's here to confront his past, once and for all. The door opens, Jane just stares ahead. He hears the prisoner shuffling, the prisoner sits down and appears in Jane's eye line, older, thinner.

"Hello Dad."


End file.
